Always been you
by teenbehindthescreen
Summary: This is a story about how Peter and Michelle got together in my eyes. Everything belongs to the creators of Spiderman comics and movies.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, I'm gonna discontinue my other fanfic because it wasn't going anywhere- so I'm gonna start to write a spideychelle! (spider-man x Michelle) ik it might seem lame but I have some really cool ideas for it and some smut not sure tho. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! spiderman and everyone else belongs to marvel studios. Anyways I hope I don't get any negative reviews but imma start the story now.

Chapter 1

Michelle 3rd POV:

*BEEP BEEP* Michelle just woke up to her 6 am alarm and starts dreading another day of school. She hates school but not like the normal person would. Michelle hates school because she already knows everything. She doesn't have friends besides MAYBE the decathlon team but she wasn't sure about them. Oh, she has Peter and maybe Ned. But that's it.

Michelle POV:

As I was walking out of the door and to the school I forgot breakfast. "Shit the day is gonna be horrible,"

-Time skip to 2nd period-

As soon as I entered second period I felt someone looking at me, then I noticed Parker staring at me.

"What's up loser," I said with a hint of sarcasm

"Oh, um, me, um nothing what about you?" Peter stuttered out. This kid needs to calm down it's only me, plain old' Michelle.

"Nothin' much just got here remember," I had said to Peter to tease him

"Oh, um, right. Hey, what are you doing after school… I need help in math," he said stuttering quite a bit. Did I tell you that he is really cute? Probably not because I don't express my feeling often or at all. I have a crush on my friend, that's just not ok. But I really like him, a lot.

"Parker why are you stuttering so much, its not like you like me or anything…"

Peter POV:

Yes, I know that I shouldn't have a crush on the girl who sits behind me or next to me in every class… even lunch, but I do. I want to tell her but I have no idea how.

"Parker why are you stuttering so much, it's not like you like me or anything" Wow Michelle I really wish I could just pour my heart out to you but we are in a classroom. Oh wait, she can't hear me because this conversation is happening in my head.

"But yeah sure I'll help you with math after school. Where do you wanna meet?" Michelle asked nicely.

"Oh um I can pick you up and we can go to Starbucks?" I questioned just in case she had a different idea.

"Okay sounds good Parker," with that Michelle turned around and focused on her assignment.

Michelle POV:

I rode the subway home after school and went to get a snack at the gas station. After I left the gas station I started home and I heard yelling from my house. I went inside and my stepdad was yelling at my mom again.

"STOP YOU ASS!" I yelled at him.

"You do not speak to me that way! You hear me?" my stepdad said angrily.

"NO! YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT AND MY MOM! I BET SHE DOESNT CARE THOUGH BECAUSE YOU'RE RICH. NEITHER OF YOU CARE ABOUT ME!"

I huffed and ran upstairs to my room where I called Peter.

"Hey Michelle you ready?" that's all Peter could say before I burst into tears saying "I'm packing a bag and leaving my parents,"

"Michelle, you can stay at my place, I'm heading over to pick you up right now so just stay in your room until I get there ok?"

"Okay Peter, thanks for being so caring," I had finally stopped crying but I knew it would start again soon.

"Michelle, I'm here so you can hop in and we can go to Starbucks or something," Peter said in a caring tone. I grabbed my bags with clothes and such and ran out of the house with my mom calling me crude things. As I approached Peter's car I burst into tears again. Once I was in the car with my stuff I asked if we could just go somewhere calming.

"I have the perfect place in mind!" Peter said with much enthusiasm.

\- time skip 10 mins -

"Okay, we have arrived," he said calmly. When I looked out the window I saw the most beautiful beach ever. It didn't have any trash and the skies and air were clear.

"Wow, Peter this place is so beautiful!" I said with a grin on my face.

"I thought you'd like it," Peter said smugly. I hopped out of the car and ran to the water, I didn't go in past my ankles tho because I was wearing Jeans.

"Hey, Michelle I need to tell you something important," Peter stated quietly.

"Yeah, what's up?" I was really hoping he was gonna say he liked me but I don't have such luck most times.

"Uh you have to promise not to get mad or hate me or laugh," he said getting nervous.

"I promise Peter,"

"Okay, Michelle I like you, a lot. More than you could ever imagine." Peter had said in full honesty.

"Peter, I like you a lot too. You were my first friend back in grade school and now. You have always been there for me at my worsts and you probably didn't realize," I said while going over and hugging him.

1 hour later at peters apartment:

"Hey Peter, I forgot to mention that I have a little brother that I do not want to have to live with my parents. He is a really sweet, loving goofball. I was hoping he could stay here with us?" I asked nervously.

"Of course he can stay with us! Why wouldn't he be able too?"

"I don't know, what if you had a thing against kids or something?" I remarked

"Only crazy people do, and I'm not crazy!" He said in a kind, defensive manner.

We talked for a good hour before I started to feel cold, and I mean super cold.

"Hey, can I go lie down? I'm freezing!" I whined to Peter.

"Yeah sure, do you want a hoodie?" He asked simply. Then he realized what he said and started spluttering. "I um- uh- I-"

I giggled at his antics. I never giggle. What has this boy done to me? He leads me upstairs to his room where he grabs a pair of shorts, a tee-shirt and a hoodie for me. I thank him and ask where the bathroom is. As I walk to the bathroom I suddenly feel depressed and so I grab my blade and rush to the bathroom and made the mistake of crying. A few moments later, right as I'm about to swipe the blade across my wrist, peter hears me crying and asks if I'm ok.

"Michelle? Are you ok? Why are you crying? Is it ok if I come in?" he asks worried. I gently open the door and sit on the floor bawling my eyes out. He immediately sits down next to me and asks for the blade.

"Michelle, don't do it. Please. I love you, please give me the blade and don't cut. Please," Peter begged. Peter Parker. Aka Loser to me. Aka MY loser. My loser loves me. Never did I think this was ever going to happen.

**AN: Ok so that was the end of the first chapter! I'm planning on trying to keep a consistent update schedule. but for now, review and rate my fellows!**


	2. Filler lol

**A/N: I know in the last chapter it escalated quickly, but I'm probably going to do something like a *1 month earlier* so don't worry! We will be able to see how both Peter and Michelle grow together as friends. **


End file.
